Channy Party!
by Jules-Loves-Sarah-Hugs
Summary: When Jules get's injured by Chad, he must avoid being sued by being nice. So, he invites Jules and Sarah the rest of their forum friends to a taping, and then a party at his loft. Prepare for drama, funnyness, and craziness! Written for Forum


**A/N**

**Hey guys, Sarah here;**

**I'd just like to let everyone know that this story is based on SWAC BUT will have a lot of OC's from a forum. It is mostly a story for us but if you want to read it anyways even if you're not in it, I would love you to read!:D**

**This is Jules and I'd Collab Account, to read Jules stories go (without spaces):**

**www. fanfiction. net/u/2321496/ peace_love_andCDChugs**

**And to read mine go to (Without Spaces):**

**www. fanfiction .net/u/2062657/ Sarahsota**

**I'd like to thank my beta Willow, and, despite her telling me it was ready, I added more stuff, for I am just as stubborn as sonny herself. Which is why you may find a mistake or two...don't blame her!**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. No duh.**

**Channy Party**

**Chapter 1**

**'The Ah-mazing Odds'**

Sarah and Jules sat on the swings at the park; the two slowly dragged their toes into the tan sand, making shapes and patterns. Their swings steadily moved, and the silence between them was neutral.

Suddenly, a mother walked into the park with two small children, who seemed to be around the ages of 5 and 11. The 11-year-old had a pout on his pale face, when the 5-year-old's eyes were filled with wonder. The 11-year-old's hair was blonde, and styled in a nearly perfect way. He was wearing a little tie and a blue shirt.

"Mom, I am too amazing for parks!" the child complained in a high, soprano voice. Sarah and Jules sent an amused glance at each other.

"Honey, you're never too old for parks! Look at the girls over there; they are in their teens and they are at the park!" the boy sent his piercing blue eyes their way, and surveyed them up and down.

"But, Mom," he drawled in an exasperated voice, "They aren't amazing!"

Jules and Sarah smiled as if they never smiled before. They got up and quickly ran behind the swamp green boards by the bathrooms,

"It's a mini-Chad!" they both cheered at the same time, holding each other's hands and jumping up and down.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Sarah suddenly whispered as she heard more,

"Look what you did, Christopher! You scared the poor girls away with your rotten attitude! Why can't you be an average boy?" the mom said pointedly.

"Oh please, Mother; average boys aren't tremendous!"

They laughed together again and listened to more of the whining. After a good healthy chuckle, the two friends left the park and the boy who thought he was Chad Dylan Cooper. They walked down the busy street of L.A., going wherever the wind took them. They started discussing Coco and Jimmy Fallon, laughing like it was only them, and not a bunch of busy people hustling and bustling around. Sarah did an impression of Jay Leno; the arch enemy of the two, Jules started laughing, and didn't notice a figure walking her way. Suddenly, a big block slammed into the other-wise preoccupied Jules.

"Owwwwwww!" she screamed, and Sarah looked at her with fright. Suddenly a dishevelled Chad Dylan Copper got up off of Jules. The hat and sunglasses he was wearing had fallen off, and he looked like he was scared out of his wits.

"Awww, crap!" he said as he quickly put on the hat and sunglasses, and helped Jules up with a translucent pale hand.

"Hey! You're Ch—" Jules began loudly,

"Shhhh! Please don't!" he begged, putting his hand over her mouth. He removed it slowly when he was sure she wouldn't shriek any more. Jules stopped, and then looked down at her slightly bruised arm. Chad looked at her in worry, people started saying angry things to the three for they were blocking the traffic of the people who seemed to never take one step back and, as they say, 'smell the roses'. Chad sent a look that expressed the upmost fret.

"Oh, no, are you going to sue me? Please don't! Ummmm, I'll invite you to a _So Random!_ taping; I'm guest starring tonight! Then we can have a party after with Sonny and me and all of your friends! Please don't sue me!" The apprehensive actor cried, sending pleading eyes to the girls. The girls sent each other mischievous looks, and tried to mask excitement. They both new, just the word, 'I'll give you a hug!' would have done it.

"Okay!" they both agreed at the same time. Chad smiled and handed them his number, winking in the process.

"I'll see you soon then," he smiled and winked, then continued on his way. The two girls waited a safe distance, then started jumping up and down and to shriek.

"OMG! Can you believe it!" they said, looking down at the paper, written in Chad's messy careless writing was his number, and a short little note at the bottom, saying _'see you soon!'_

"No!" Jules added, a grin plastered on her face. She was clearly in awe.

"Well, read it!" and Sarah thrusted the paper in her friends face, "Chad said we could invite everyone, this means we can invite all of our other Channy freaks!" Sarah added, the only one of the two who actually could believe what was happening. The two swung out their phones from their pocket as if they were guns from an old western movie, intense glares on their faces, holding in slight giggles.

"You ready for some intense texting?" Jules asked, narrowing her eyes at Sarah.

"Ya betcha ya, ol' yella belly!" Sarah answered, a weak imitation of country accent, erupting the two into a fit of hilarity. The two started walking down the street again, hip checking each other, gaining strange looks from other people, but like always, the two didn't give a care in the world for what others thought, especially when they were on such a high.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

"Chad, you're just amazing!" Jules yelled into the phone, her voice expressing nothing but pure happiness, and obsessive fanness. I'm sure he would have said he just ate a barbie doll and then did the chicken dance on the queens hair and Jules would still be screaming for joy.

Sarah pushed her head against Jules' so she could eavesdrop on the phone. Jules paced around their tiny apartment, the orange walls ablaze from the bright sunlight leaking in from the window. Sarah stalked her around, trying to keep her head on the phone so she could hear.

"Well, after hurting your arm like that, I ought to help out somehow. Plus, what's a few thousand dollars to get you guys around in a plane anyways?" The girls could mentally picture Chad, shrugging at the moment at the very thought of money being passed along to mere strangers.

"Haha, well, thanks. We'd better get ready; when's the plane coming, anyway?" she asked Chad.

"Um, I'll ask my private agent..." some muted discussion was heard, and the girls got impatient.

Sarah took the phone from Jules, "HELLO?" she asked after a good 2 minutes of silence.

"Oh, jeez, ever heard of patience?" although all the efforts of niceness was there, Chad was always himself, "Okay, so your plane is coming in an hour, and did I mention it's my private plane?"

The girls gasped and sent devilish glances at each other.

"Thanks so much! Wait, where do we go to get on?" Sarah asked confusion masking her voice of contentment,

"Where's your house? Harrison will park it right outside..."

Sarah gasped, "Seriously? Okay, well, we live at 89 Murof Street."

"Okay! Will do, what are your names again?" Chad asked, although he sounded like he hadn't a care in the world. For an actor, he wasn't good at pretending he was very fond of someone who could easily sue him to pieces.

"I'm Sarah, and Jules was talking to you on the phone earlier." I simply stated. It was funny how calm she had already gotten talking on the phone with a celebrity.

"Okay, well, I can't wait to see you guys, CDC out!" and the click of the phone was heard.

"Are you ready for this, Sarah?" Jules asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah!" and the two went to pack, getting ready for their adventure.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

"Can you believe this place?" Sarah exclaimed as they looked at the ostentatious plane they had boarded an hour later. The interior was wide, many seats lined the either side of the space, the seats covered with expensive leather. The walls were a light blue, too light to be like Chad's eyes, but light enough to remind her of the sky. It was all very extensive; it fit Chad's personality perfectly.

Sarah looked at her friend to see if she too was in awe with this grand luxury, but she was still laughing, tears rolling down her face;

"Did you see the people from the other apartments when the plane landed? That was priceless!" She was practically dying of laughter. Sarah rolled her eyes at her hyper friend and continued to look around, and noticed a gift basket in the third seat from the front.

"Jules! Look!" Jules was still snickering like a mad cow, so, just to keep her focused, Sarah screamed, "HEY! ITS CHAD!"

Jules snapped out of it,

"What? Where? When? Huh?" Jules spazzed, looking in every direction. Sarah slapped her upside the head.

"Ow..." she complained with her arms crossed, "Why did I agree to be your roommate again?"

"Because I amaze you," Sarah joked back, flipping her dark brown hair back like a self-absorbed model, "Now look!" she grabbed the basket and held it in her arms.

The tag hanging from the arm of the basket read,

_To: Sarah and Jules, _

_Enjoy yourselves on my plane. _

_Sincerely, CDC! _

_Ps. Try not to touch everything._

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" the girls gushed in unison.

They were suddenly startled by a women's sterdy voice. "Welcome To CDC Airlines. Chad's personalized message for you is, _'You guys totally Chrock, you see, a mixture of Chad and Rocks. Cool, right? Well of course its cool cuz I said it! Peace out, Suckas!' _This is the end of his personalized message! Please be seated and feel free to watch episodes of _Mackenzie Falls_ in any one of those following television screens. You may also watch some of his movies: _Starstruck _or _Elle: A Modern Cinderella Tale_, or whatever else you can find. We hope you enjoy your flight with CDC Airlines."

The girls sat with anticipation as a tray flew out in front of them with a bunch of chocolate. Every type of chocolate you could desire was their, from expensive pure hazelnut and real chocolate, to a Mr. Big bar.

The TV then swung out, but this time, it hit Jules on the head.

"Holy Chad, he is going to be the death of me!" Jules shouted, rubbing the back of her head letting a few unsuitable words out under her breath.

Sarah chuckled at her friend's agony, and dug into the chocolate. "Okay," She began while chewing the gooey chocolate, "We need to make a truce. Either of us will not act starstruck around Chad or anyone else. We need to chill, and then maybe the others will follow our example."

"Why?" Jules complained, crossing her arms in her stubbornness. She must have gotten Chad disease by using his plane.

"Well, duh, no one likes spazzy girl fans, plus, maybe it will stop Ang from licking his hair, or Danci from being overly curious, or just them being _them_ in general."

"Very true." Jules agreed, and the two shook on it, watching some more Chad-tastic Mackenzie Falls. Sarah brought her legs up to her chest, looking out of the window. Suddenly, a smile file came onto her face. Jules looked to her questioningly, raising her eye brows,

"What did I miss?" Sarah glances towards Jules,

"I'm just thinking, what were the odds? The Ah-mazing Odds, that you would merely bump into Chad Dylan Cooper, scare him with a lawsuit, and then end up here?" Jules lightly punched Sarah on the arm,

"Who knew." She shrugged,

"Who knew." Sarah agreed, pulling her random monkey blanket over top of her, and staring at the TV. They were in Mackenzie's world now.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Like it? Please review!**


End file.
